


Morning Meditation

by AceQueenKing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, Jedi Training, Meditation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Finn begins his morning in meditation; Rey is his favorite thing to think about.





	Morning Meditation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImperialRemnant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/gifts).



Finn was careful not to wake Rey as he opened the door to their bedroom in the Resistance base.

Rey, who was only just becoming quite a deep sleeper after finally relaxing into her home in the Resistance base, didn’t stir. He was thankful. Even though he’d never slept in the same bed as her before she’d returned from her Jedi training, he knew she was much like him: a light sleeper, always afraid to sleep for long. In their past lives – scavenger and storm trooper, respectively – there were many enemies in the dark, scrutinizing them for any mark of weakness.

Now – now they were free to be themselves.

Finn padded down to the rather makeshift training room that Luke Skywalker had insisted, after some fighting with the General, that they build. Though the General had argued against the devotion of resources for only _some_ of their soldiers, Finn was glad that she had relented in the end. There weren’t a lot of students, but Finn was one of them.

Master Skywalker was already awake; he, too, seemed greatly plagued by nightmares. Finn did not inquire as to his mood, merely nodding in Master Skywalker’s direction.  Master Skywalker nodded, his look grave, then closed his eyes and resumed his meditation.  Master Skywalker often looked grave; Finn wasn't surprised to see him up already. Master Skywalker had many ghosts.

Finn settled on another corner of the room, not wanting to disturb the master. While Luke was teaching him a great deal about the force, now was not the time for lessons. Early morning was a time for medication.

Finn opened his mind and breathed deeply; he was not yet as gifted as Rey in seeing the lines that connected all living things, but he was getting the hang of it, little by little. Tender, brilliant, almost golden thread flowed before him, and before Master Skywalker, too.  His was a light, almost brilliant gold; Luke’s a more frayed and burnished color. Other, less brilliant lines floated from him throughout the base; he could feel Poe down the hall in the pilot’s barracks, shifting in a pleasant dream’s grip. Nien Numb, too, was there, though awake, quietly writing a letter – to family, he thought, judging by the deep feeling of love he felt emanating out of the pilot. Further away still, he could feel the faint pull of the General, who was awake and reviewing something – a plan of some sort, though her own force training kept Finn from predicting what it was. She was always _very_ well-guarded. Finn spread his mind further and felt the strings of nearly the entire base; the pilots, the cooks, even the droids.

But there was one thread brighter than the rest all put together. He focused on it nearly automatically, following the golden thread back through the bedroom where Rey still lay asleep. Finn smiled, feeling the peaceful whir of her mind, and instantly felt calmer.

The universe was a truly amazing thing, he thought. How else to explain how Rey had come into his life? He would have never imagined that he would meet his wife and find a career that he _himself_ had chosen without her. She was his sun, the brightness of their connection so bright it nearly hurt to look at it. He was _thankful_ for her, for the universe, for the force itself that had pulled the two Jedi padawans together – and radiated his pleasure out into the force. Even asleep, Rey responded to him, filling him from head to toe with brilliant, strong emotions: gratefulness, love, comfort, _home._ “ _Emotion, yet peace,”_ he mouthed, reciting the Jedi code. He did not wish to move on from Rey, though his morning meditation deemed he should; this was always the hardest part of it, for him, to leave, even for a moment, the mind that called to him more than any other in the Universe. 

“You’re fixating,” Master Skywalker said after a moment, the rebuke gentle but still felt. With some regret, Finn pulled back, taking in the Resistance as a whole and focusing on how it all was connected, a gigantic web forming the relationships that were the background of their base. He knew little about all of them, but yet could feel them working, each providing a small part of the greater whole of the resistance. “ _Ignorance, yet knowledge._ ”

He reached out in the force and lifted one of the rocks that Luke had insisted they’d put in the room for training. It lifted off the ground quickly, and he beamed; he’d only begun lessons on moving objects a couple weeks ago, and already it felt so fluid it was as if he was using his fingers to lift it. He stretched his consciousness, trying to keep the rock steady at his fingertips. _“Passion, yet serenity,”_ he whispered.

After keeping it aloft for five minutes, he reached out once more in the force, pulling some of the remotes that Master Skywalker kept on the wall to help Rey and Finn practice their lightsaber deflections. Another flicker outward and he grabbed his lightsaber, moving it into his hands from across the room.

“Good,” he heard Master Skywalker murmur, but he ignored him, focusing on the remotes. He couldn’t sense the machine’s heart, but he could feel the movement made when it shot at him; he deflected the stun bolts; once, twice, three times. He was getting better at this; his heart no longer beat so unsteadily. _“Chaos, yet harmony,_ ” he said, and drew a deep breath.

He heard the door open and heard the padding of feet. He opened his eyes and smiled. Rey stood before him, already dressed in her uniform. Finn took a moment before standing to admire how beautiful she was; the shining hazel of her eyes, her beaming smile. Finn had never seen a more beautiful woman and suspected he never would.

He took a step closer to her and ran a hand over her cheek. The physical touch intensified his ability to feel her in the force; she touched his own and knew she could do the same, to feel every emotion, every heart beat.

He was a _very_ lucky man. Finn bent down and pressed his lips to hers, a soft kiss.

 _“Death, yet the Force,_ ” Rey breathed for him, and they stood together, minds melded for one perfect moment.

“Are you ready to begin the day?” She asked after a moment, her hand holding his.

“Lead the way,” he said and beamed.


End file.
